The Fortress
by Spunky0ne
Summary: In the wake of the quincy war, Byakuya and Tetsuya are each faced with an unscripted future they can't have foreseen. In the wreckage of what was, what can now be?...yaoi, mpreg...Aizen/Tetsuya, Renji/Byakuya
1. Rain

**The Fortress**

**by Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**"What can I do, Naoki?" Tetsuya whispered in a terrified voice, clinging to the other young prisoner and quivering as heavy footteps approached their cell, "They are coming for me!"**_

_**His cellmate's cold hands held him tightly, and the older boy's lips touched the younger boy's ear, the words he breathed carrying the courage Tetsuya needed desperately.**_

_**"Shh, it's all right. You will be all right. You will come back to me by morning, my friend. Close your eyes, close your mind...and make your heart a fortress that won't ever let them in."**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Rain**

The first thing the returned to Tetsuya's awareness was the rain. Small, fast droplets fell down from the sky, making his wounds sting as they rolled down his body, washing away the blood that had stained his pale skin. He still tasted it in his mouth, but as the rain continued to fall, he captured some of the droplets that had dribbled down his soft cheek, collecting them until he could use them to expel the unpleasant fluid and freshen his mouth slightly.

After a time, he could move his heavy eyelids enough to crack them open. The rain invaded, making them burn and leak fitfully, but he could see that night had fallen and that the collapsed and lifeless body of his quincy opponent still laid where it had fallen at the end of their long, drawn out battle.

_The quincies were horribly strong...their hearts poisoned by that awful man. I felt it when that man left existence. I think it rains everywhere now to wash his wickedness away. What price we pay for that is a smaller thing when set against that fact. The only way our worlds could be saved was with his death...and now the worlds cry with relief that he is gone._

Tetsuya's vision blurred again, and his eyelids felt too weighted, so he closed them again and began a slow inward assessment of his condition. He felt a cold chill in his belly as, one by one, he sent a flicker of his reiatsu into each of the seven centers through which his power normally flowed, and he received not even a flutter of reaction.

_They were badly shocked in the final moments, when the quincy unleashed his full power and I was forced to join with Arashi to unleash my own full potential. Yes, invoking that power now, while I am as yet not transcended, requires a sacrifice. I will lose consciousness again soon and, if when I wake again...if I wake again, I will be powerless for a time._

_I have never dared use that power outside of my inner world for that reason._

_I wonder how long it will be until I can hear Arashi's voice inside me again. It's so strange not feeling that connection with him._

He envisioned the lovely black Arabian stallion in his mind and conjured the memory of his wispy, soothing voice to comfort himself.

_Arashi will be back, _he reminded himself, _as long as I survive._

He knew he wasn't out of danger yet. He laid on the hard, wet ground in a secluded area, just short of the barrier that protected the heart of the Kuchiki family...the innocent men, women and children not strong enough to defend themselves from the quincy aggressors, and so had been protected in that place by the power of the ones like Tetsuya, who could fight for them. He still sensed that the barrier was intact and that gave him a feeling of hope and pride that whatever his eventual fate, he had done what was most important. Those lives that depended on him were still safe.

And now that Ywach had been cast down, they would soon emerge and go back to the wreckage that had once been their homes. It would be a very long time, he knew, before the grand homes and lovely, fragrant gardens were restored. But the noble families, wiser for having their very lives in danger of being taken away from them, were that much wiser that they knew to be thankful and to accept their reduced circumstances gracefully.

_Just as I will gracefully accept the weakness and long loss of my powers, the slow period of recovery that is the price for putting everything on the line to perform the most sacred of my tasks. They are safe, and I can feel that Byakuya-sama is still alive. All is well. I can rest peacefully now._

There was a lingering danger of being found by a remaining enemy, of course. But as he couldn't move, there was little point in worrying about the possibility. He accepted that his fate was, at the moment, in other hands and all he could do for himself was to rest quietly and conserve what strength he had, so that when help reached him, he would be salvageable.

The rain softened and caressed him more gently as it fell, and Tetsuya couldn't repress a grim smile at the irony of just how swiftly he could have transported himself to a safer place if even a bit of his power had remained so that he could invoke his shikai. For when the rain fell, he could transform his body into a waterform copy, then shift his being to anywhere he had one already formed. And there was one within the barrier he laid outside of...one secreted in his chamber for just that reason. Even without rainfall, he could have made a waterform to use for the shift. Rain just made it easier in that it required less reiatsu. But when none was flowing, it rendered all thought of that useless.

A low rumble of thunder teased him out of his thoughts as the rain thickened and poured down more heavily. He didn't worry, even when the ground became soggy with it, and it began to run along the path he laid on. Although he felt the uncomfortable cold, he wouldn't freeze to death. And even if the water became deeper and covered him, he wouldn't drown.

_No, water is a friendly thing to me. And now, after everything, it comforts me. It soothes and caresses me to remind me that I still live. It gives me hope that I will be found soon and taken home to be healed._

_Yes, the rain is a good thing._

The footsteps he began to hear were another matter.

They rose very slowly over the sound of the rain as someone approached him. They were calm and steady at first, but slowed and then stopped as the other reached him. Tetsuya was careful to give no sign that he still lived. He took only the barest of breaths, then stopped breathing as the person knelt beside him and checked briefly for a pulse. He felt the person's eyes observing him and peeked up through his barely opened eyes.

Shock flooded Tetsuya's slender body and a shiver ran down his spine as he took in the man's handsome, solemn countenance. He knew well the shape of that man's face, the dark hair and the misbehaving strand that snaked down the middle of his forehead. He knew those wickedly beautiful eyes, even in the darkness, and he knew that darkness was where that man belonged. He knew he must have made a sound because the man smiled down at him. There was an icy coldness in that smile, and Tetsuya could feel the swift approach of impending death.

"Ah, you have not seen my shikai and I was careless enough to let you see me. That...is unfortunate for you, my lovely young friend. You leave me with little choice. But don't worry, I won't let you suffer."

Power flared around the man's hands and Tetsuya's eyes were mercifully blinded by the sudden brightness. There was some comfort in not being able to see the end coming. He conjured a final, happy image of Kuchiki Manor rebuilt, her beautiful gardens restored, and Byakuya returned to the manor and walking peacefully in those gardens. He wasn't even terribly sad he wouldn't be there as well. For Tetsuya, it was enough to have protected that reality.

As he succumbed to unconsciousness again, he felt no fear in his heart. It was still that fortress that his former cellmate, Naoki had helped him to build.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke paused for a moment as the light around his hands fully illuminated the face and body of the lovely, if battered young shinigami he knelt over. He was certain that he had seen that young man's comely face before.

_In passing, perhaps, but where?_

_He looks like one of the nobles...a Kuchiki maybe? He is too young yet to serve as one of their elders. But I know I have seen him somewhere._

He rolled the man onto his back and studied him more closely. His fingertips found a charm at the young man's throat and he illuminated the area again to examine it.

_A Celtic moon and moonstone. Expensive. It was a gift from someone close to him. He has worn it for a long time and probably only removes it to clean it._

He reached down to touch the hilt of the broken sword that laid beside the man.

_A respectable blade that has recently been broken, but not by the enemy. No, _he thought, studying the weapon more closely, _not broken...sacrificed...likely to gain a higher power._

_Fascinating._

_This is someone of consequence then._

He lifted the young man's wrist to check his pulse again, and then frowned, staring and bringing it into the brighter light.

_A seal?_

_No, a crest._

_Interesting...This is Byakuya's personal crest. He must be the one who gave this man the charm, then...a birthday gift, or for a promotion._

_But no...if he had been amongst the ranks of the Gotei 13, he would have been someone I would have investigated long ago. And I would remember him. Someone like this? Yes, I would remember him if I had known of his powers and researched them to make sure he was not a threat._

_There were some who I could not find information on, some that certain people were careful not to expose, even though they didn't suspect me at the time._

_Ah, yes, I remember now. This young man...is Byakuya's bodyguard. Rarely ever seen, but always close to him. And that dead enemy bears out the proof of this one's ability, though I sense no power at all within him now._

_Byakuya's bodyguard._

_Respectably powerd._

_Facing a more powerful enemy._

_And forced to make a sacrifice to win._

"You did well," he complimented the collapsed noble, "And it would be the honorable thing to do to send you into death respectfully, but...you have piqued my interest. That is a dubious honor, young Kuchiki. And I am a less than honorable man. I wonder if you will appreciate waking to find I have spared your life. I strongly doubt it. So...I must do something to make sure you don't act unwisely. What do you think that will be?"

He touched the noble's face lightly and sent his reiatsu seeping into his body, confusing his senses, then taking him into a deeper, more restorative sleep.

"You see, my young friend," he explained to the senseless shinigami, "even though you have not seen my shikai, my ability to confuse your senses still works, provided that it is relayed directly through touch and infusion. I control your senses now. That should cure you of any thoughts of escape. Now I can examine you at my leisure, and I can see what purpose you might serve."

His lips smirking, he leaned over Tetsuya and lifted him carefully, then looked around briefly before opening a garganta. Seeing the way was clear, he stepped into the dark cavern and moved swiftly through the blackness, his feet providing an illuminating trail of reiatsu as he strode forward. He continued to scan the area cautiously, but found no sign of enemies until he exited the cavern and dropped down into Hueco Mundo. His steps quickened as he spotted the ruins of Las Noches and moved in that direction. He silently congratulated himself on having hidden the fact that, despite the outward appearance of the place, all of the chambers he had deemed useful had been carefully concealed and protected before their leaving. And indeed, as he passed through the courtyard and entered the fortress, he sensed the still present illusions that guarded those places, keeping hollows and searching shinigamis alike from finding anything that might have been useful or worth stealing. And while it did have a lonelier feel without Gin and Tousen at his side, he wasn't exactly alone.

He looked down at his unconscious captive, trying again to remember where he had caught sight of the man. It came back to him then, that he had only ever caught short glimpses. The noble was very good, it seemed, at hiding himself.

Reaching the living quarters, Aizen passed through a illusionary wall and moved down a long, silent hallway, lighting the kido lights along the way. He reached the door to his quarters and paused, scanning cautiously. It wouldn't have been unlike Gin at all to leave him a parting gift.

The thought of Gin put a somewhat sad, thoughtful smile on his face.

_It is too bad that you proved to be as treacherous as I always thought you were. You were an engaging partner and a wonderful lover. I do miss you dreadfully. But, _he mused, looking down at Tetsuya's smudged, but comely face, _Isn't it said in the living world that where a door closes, a window opens? And although I grieve that you have left me, you see I am not alone anymore. I have someone new to explore, though I think he will be more resistant to me than you were. But resistance provides a pretty spark, doesn't it? And as the barriers fall, it is good to always be sure that we both know exactly where we stand. Not that I think this young man will be as treacherous as you, but you did teach me to use a measure of caution. Ah, but we must get comfortable. Ours has been a long, difficult journey, has it not, my young Kuchiki?_

He sensed the way was safe and opened the door to his room, which looked as it had the day he had left, the bed neatly made, everything in fastidious order and nothing touched that shouldn't have been.

He carried the unconscious noble to the bed and laid him down carefully, then took his time undressing him. He had to smile at the perfect curves and soft expanses of pale flesh. His scent, too, was lightly sweet and pleasant. But looking and touching made a strong reaction in his long neglected body and, one of his few moral standards being that he was not the kind to take advantage of an unconscious victim, he focused instead on healing the noble's physical wounds, at the same time, giving closer attention to the man's curiously unresponsive spirit centers.

"It will be a shame if you are damaged beyond healing," he said quietly, "But, having gone to the trouble of saving your life, I could always make a servant of you, in that case. You do, after all, owe me for taking you up before an enemy found and dispatched you, as well as the trouble of carrying you all of the way here and healing and bathing you."

He laughed softly to himself as he lifted Tetsuya again and carried him out of the room and down the hallway to the large indoor bathing room. He checked briefly to be certain that the water in the huge bathing pool was still clean and warm, then he carried Tetsuya down into it and proceeded to the one of the soaking areas, where he carefully washed away the dirt and grime that had tarnished his captive's fine skin. He was almost sorry for doing so, as Tetsuya became even more lovely and tempting, suspended upon water, with his long, wavy strands of raven black hair swirling around his head. He was so much so that Aizen found himself second guessing his decision to rescue the young man, rather than ending his life. In his distraction, he allowed Tetsuya to slip down beneath the surface, then he stopped and stared in surprise as the noble continued to breathe, as if still taking in air. He watched to be sure, then brought the young man back to the surface, smiling in approval.

"I see. You wield an elemental water zanpakuto then, ne? And this...is a natural ability that requires no effort, but is a protection that your ability grants you. Interesting. My friend, you become more interesting by the moment. I am not displeased."

He released Tetsuya to drift in the soaking pool and rose, himself, to walk out to the warm waterfall, where he indulged in the first hot shower he had enjoyed since leaving the ruins of the Central 46 prison. And as the dirt and muck ran down into the pool, he breathed in deeply, beginning to finally leave the days of his unpleasant incarceration behind.

_Yes, there is a future again. Not that it eluded me completely before. The hogyoku ensured that my life could not be ended. And even though it refuses to obey my commands, it still protects me. Protected and tucked away here, I will pick up the pieces and continue. _He was distracted for a moment by the enjoyable sight of Tetsuya's handsome, naked body floating aimlessly around the soaking area.

_I wonder now what this new fate holds for me. Can you tell me that, lovely Kuchiki?_


	2. Game

**Chapter 2: Game**

Tetsuya drifted aimlessly in darkness, no longer aware of the state of his body and not even sure that he still lived. He had a vague memory of seeing a man he remembered as an enemy, and that the man had raised his power in preparation to finish him, but his fuzzy mind could make no sense of who that man was, how he had known him, or whether or not the blow had ever landed. The only thing he knew with certainty was that he had been badly injured in a clash with a quincy elite soldier, who had forced him to use his newly growing transcendent power.

_I remember falling and everything going quiet for a long time. Then...something happened. Rain started to fall and someone approached me...a man. I don't remember anything else, except that I felt that I knew him, and it looked as though he raised a hand to end my life._

_Strange..._

_Why am I still here?_

He felt healing touches on his body and concluded that he must have somehow survived, but that he wasn't in the hands of his family, and that did not bode well. Still, whoever it was who was caring for him seemed determined that he would recover, and desiring so strongly, as always, to return to his beloved cousin's side, Tetsuya wanted that very much as well. So he made up his mind not to question, but to focus on finding his way back from the darkness he wandered in.

He only wondered what or whom he would find waited for him when he woke.

Warmth blossomed around his senseless body and it occurred to Tetsuya that he had been placed in warm water. He wished fervently, once again, that he could have invoked some portion of his powers, but his body refused to even respond on the most basic level.

_And that makes sense, _he reasoned, _The invocation of transcendent power exceeded the limits of what my body could tolerate. It destroyed my enemy, but the only way to preserve my body while it released that attack was to make it an icy, dead vessel for that time. When the power was spent, my body began to recover, but full recovery takes time. It will take progressively less time as I mature, and when I am called to join the Kishu, I will have reached a level where that sacrifice is no longer necessary._

_If I survive to that point._

He remembered well the simple fact that many with potential to join the king's mounted guard died well before reaching their peak ability. The power granted Tetsuya was a gift and a responsibility. If he wanted to live to serve the king, then he must put everything into learning to wield his transcendent ability.

But for now, there was nothing he could do. It might have been a horrid frustration to be unable to move, to speak, to do anything for himself, but Tetsuya had been counseled carefully by Byakuya that he must have absolute patience and allow himself to recover gradually. So, he let his mind drift aimlessly while the hands of the one caring for him moved over his body at varying intervals, assessing first, then infusing him with the reiatsu that his own body could not circulate. He knew that man was speaking to him, but he couldn't make sense of the words, nor show in any way that they had reached him. He remained suspended at perfect rest for a number of days before he began to feel himself very slowly coming back to wakefulness. The one caring for him seemed to realize this as well, and spoke to him more frequently, testing his body for the return of basic impulses and reflexes, until finally Tetsuya was able to breathe a few faint words.

"Who are you?" emerged first, and was met with touches of the person's hands and an admonishment that he wasn't strong enough yet to be talking.

Stubborn by nature and not one to let a stranger decide how strong he was, Tetsuya persisted, asking where he was and trying to open his eyes. He had a momentary, shocking flash image of his naked body being restrained and connected to devices that monitored his bodily functions, then cool fluid seeped into his veins through a needle that had been inserted into his arm, and Tetsuya felt everything fade away again.

"That's better," Aizen murmured approvingly, leaning over the recovering shingami and glancing up at the monitors beside the examination table to confirm the results of the latest assessment.

"Subject male has regained all basic physical functions," he reported into a recording device that stored the information in a nearby computer, "His sleep patterns are now normal with intermittent occurrences of dreams and occasional intense nightmares, and he has moments of lucidity. Spirit centers one through seven are, as yet, not functional, but the subject's core spirit center has begun to react to stimulation. I project that, at the current rate of recovery, if this young man's powers are to return, they will emerge slowly, over the course of two weeks to a month. This appears to be allowing the subject's spirit centers to recover from the shock of having been forced fully open for the purpose of releasing a devastating attack. That meshes acceptably with the way his sword was broken, not by the enemy, but as a sacrifice. The sword, too, is restoring itself and appears to be paced to return with its master's powers. More exploration is necessary to find out exactly what kind of attack this shinigami wields. Current theories are that he may be on the cusp of reaching bankai, or...if bankai has already been obtained, this may be a sign of potential for loosing some kind of transcendent power."

He turned off the recording device and studied Tetsuya's body and spirit centers again, carefully.

"I could be wrong, of course," he said softly, "but based on the size and flexibility in your spirit centers, Kuchiki-san, I am leaning towards the latter, which, if that is the case, means that the next plan I make to enter the royal realm...will be built around you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya felt his body floating and first wondered if he was being bathed again, but, looking up and seeing a distorted, but familiar night sky, decided instead that he had recovered enough to enter his inner world to wait for his body to regain consciousness. At first, his world seemed just deep black water and endless, starry sky, but as he drifted aimlessly beneath the surface of the water, he noticed that, as time passed, it seemed to be seeping away. It drained gradually over what might have been days or only hours. The sky in his world was always set at midnight, so wouldn't tell him what time had passed. So, Tetsuya simply accepted his situation and tried to remember as much as he could about his situation.

_I may not be in enemy hands, but the ones that touched me felt cold and invasive. That voice that spoke to me was warmer and seemed friendly, but he clearly didn't want me to become active just yet. He said I wasn't strong enough. I cannot gather if that is true. But I know better than to take it on faith that this man is an ally. An ally would have contacted my family and Byakuya-sama would have come for me. Nothing would have stopped him. That means that this man is holding on to me for reasons of his own. I heard things, here and there that made it sound as though he was interested in my powers, which leads me to wonder if he suspects that I am a young transcendent. That is not something I want to share with strangers. We are cautioned never to reveal ourselves, except to our clan leader, with whom the responsibility lies for our training. There are many who would seek to misuse or corrupt our power. And if our power is misused or corrupted, his majesty might choose to destroy us._

_Yes, this power we are given is a gift and a burden too._

Tetsuya felt that his body had become heavy again and opened his eyes. Still in his inner world, he found that he had come to rest at the edge of the blue lake that marked the center of his world.

"Re-kuhime?" he queried softly, not really expecting an answer.

The area around the lake remained silent and dark.

"Arashi?" he whispered, touching his chest, over his heart as he invoked the stallion's name.

Again, there was no answer, but Tetsuya was not surprised.

_I suppose not enough time has passed, _he mused, sitting up and shivering softly at finding himself so alone, _My inner world is a safe enough place, but without them, it seems empty...cold._

Tetsuya climbed slowly to his feet and began a search for wood to make a fire. For while the cold was not a danger to him, it was still uncomfortable. And not knowing how long he would be trapped in his inner world, it made sense to make himself comfortable. But search as he might, the only possible sources of warmth he found were all still wet from the rain and flood waters that had drowned his world while he recovered. He sighed in resignation and found a sheltered place near the lake's edge, where he settled and tried to go back to sleep. But his mind, piqued by its long period of inactivity, refused to allow him to drift off, and instead he laid awake, listening to the peaceful night sounds that had returned with the cessation of the rain and the receding of the flood waters.

"Kuchiki-san?"

The sound of a male voice reached into Tetsuya's inner world and slowly drew him back into his resting body. He felt the return of sensation, and the feeling of cool hands touching his arm. His eyes opened slowly and blinked, and he found himself looking at the face of the same man who had found him. And this time, to the shocked noble, there was no mistaking the tall, brown-eyed, brown-haired man.

"Ah, you have returned," the man said, giving Tetsuya and smile that seemed warm, but chilled him to the core.

Tetsuya tried his voice and managed a whisper.

"Aizen S-sousuke?"

"Yes," the man affirmed readily, "I am Aizen Sousuke."

"You are supposed to be locked up in Muken," Tetsuya noted, forcing his voice to remain calm, although his heart raced madly at being suddenly so close to a man reputed to be the Seireitei's most diabolical criminal, "How is it that you are here?"

"I was a prisoner in Muken," Aizen explained sedately, "but I was brought out by Kyoraku Shunsui to aid in the war. I escaped during the rampage of the quincies, when the first division was attacked. The attack acted as a distraction, making it possible for me to escape. But, enough about that. I want to know more about you. You are quite the little anomaly, my young friend, aren't you?"

"And you are the one who found me," Tetsuya stated, his mind still spinning as he tried to get his bearings.

"Yes. You have been unconscious for a long time. Do you remember how you came to be that way?"

"I was...in a fight with a quincy," Tetsuya said, accepting the man's help in sitting up, then looking around the room.

"You were," Aizen confirmed, "And although you managed to kill him, you took extensive damage, yourself."

"I was on an examination table," Tetsuya remembered, "hooked up to machines."

"Yes," the man confirmed, "By the time we arrived here, the quincies were attacking again. There have been repeated invasions of this area, so I am afraid we won't be leaving until the emergency is over. I imagine that, as you are still recovering from your battle with that quincy, you wouldn't want to be wandering off anyway. It is dangerous enough for those who can fight, ne?"

"I suppose," Tetsuya agreed, blinking and trying to get his bearings.

He sat in a warm, comfortable bed in a room with a few closed doors, but no windows.

"I owe you my gratitude for taking me out of harm's way, Aizen Sousuke," Tetsuya said quietly, "But I must return to my family. They are likely worried about me. And you must understand I need to make sure that they are all right."

"Come now, Kuchiki-san," Aizen said reprovingly, "First, you are in no condition to do much but eat and sleep while your body restores itself. Also, this area has been under repeated attack and is not safe for you to traverse in your current condition. Add to that, the fact is I do not wish for anyone to learn where I am. If you go, I shall be dreadfully inconvenienced, so for the time being, you will remain my guest here."

"Your guest?" Tetsuya sighed unhappily and gazed down at his hands.

A chill went through the pit of his stomach as he registered the presence of reiatsu restraining bands on his slender wrists.

"Don't you mean, your prisoner?" the noble asked darkly.

"Does this look like a prison to you? You have food and drink, a comfortable place to sleep, warm clothing."

"But you will not let me leave."

"No," Aizen said evenly, turning for a moment to study him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Are you hungry?" the man asked, offering him a tray of hot food, "You should be hungry, as your reiatsu finally seems to be starting to replenish itself."

_It does no good to starve myself_, Tetsuya mused, _If I plan to escape at some point, I will need to get stronger._

"Yes, thank you," Tetsuya answered, accepting the tray.

He tried to eat slowly, but his stomach growled noisily and he ached inside from not having eaten for over a week.

"I did give you IV fluids while you slept, Aizen informed him, "but it is good you are finally able to eat properly."

"It is a relief," Tetsuya sighed, taking a sip of tea.

"Kuchiki-san," Aizen said, watching him as he ate, "I was able to divine that you are a member of the Kuchiki family, but I do not know your first name. Do you mind telling me?"

"My name is Tetsuya," the noble offered, stealing wary glances at the other man as he continued to eat.

"And are you a member of the clan leader's family or one of the subfamilies?"

"I am adopted into one of the subfamilies, but I live and work at Kuchiki Manor on the household security staff."

"I thought that you looked familiar," Aizen said, nodding, "I must have seen you with Byakuya at some time or another."

"Perhaps," Tetsuya answered vaguely.

"Well, Tetsuya, it seems that you and I have a goodly amount of time to spend alone here. And I admit that I am curious about you. I hope you are not offended. It was required for your timely care and healing that I examine you in a fair amount of detail, and I couldn't help but notice that your spirit centers are very flexible. You...perhaps have a bankai?"

"I prefer not to speak of my powers," Tetsuya said solemnly, "Not to be rude, but, as my job is security, it would not be good to divulge the details of my abilities. You are a traitor to our society and a dangerous man. It would be foolish for me to just answer all of your questions thoughtlessly."

"Ah, too true, too true," the other man agreed, "But I am curious about other things as well. I noticed that your sword was broken in the conflict, but there was no enemy reiatsu around the breaking points."

"It must have encountered heavy stress," Tetsuya lied, "while I was fighting. The quincy was quite powerful."

"Mhmm, and I also noticed hoof prints around the area where you were fighting. You were on horseback, ne?"

"Perhaps," Tetsuya answered stiffly.

"What happened to your mount?" Aizen asked.

Tetsuya felt a painful twinge inside, thinking of Arashi.

_I wonder how long it will be before he returns._

"Tetsuya, are you all right?"

"I am fine," Tetsuya said, recovering himself, "My horse was injured. He must have run for home."

"Odd," the traitor mused, looking into Tetsuya's eyes in a way that made the younger man feel dangerously exposed.

"Hmmm?"

"Well, I have an affinity for horses, though I admit I do not own one. Still, a horse accustomed to doing battle would usually return to his master, especially if his master has fallen, wouldn't he?"

Tetsuya bit his lip gently.

"Maybe. But maybe his injury prevented him form returning. Please, I must go and look for him," Tetsuya said, setting the food tray aside, "I am very concerned for his safety. There were other quincies in the area. And he is hurt..."

"Patience, my young friend," Aizen said, shaking his head, "I don't think you will be able to shatter the barrier in place around us. You and I are here for the duration. It would be best for you to focus on your recovery for now and put all thoughts of leaving aside."

"Why don't you just come out and say that I am your prisoner here?" Tetsuya asked confrontationally, "It is obvious enough to me that you have no intention of letting me go!"

The older man smiled at him knowingly.

"And it is obvious enough that you are more than a mere security guard, Tetsuya," Aizen answered, "But...if you will be patient and cooperate with me, you will return to your family all the sooner."

"I would be the worst kind of fool to believe that you plan to allow me to return to my family at all!" Tetsuya exclaimed, "You forget, being close to Byakuya-sama, I already _know_ what a monster you are. And I know without a doubt that the only reason you did not end my life is because you thought you could gain something by saving me. The moment you decide I am worthless to you, you will kill me."

"So...you _are _more than a security guard," Aizen surmised, "You say you are close to Byakuya? Interesting, because I only briefly ever might have seen you and I never heard your name. But that makes sense if...if you were his protector."

Tetsuya moved suddenly, wrapping an arm around the man's throat, then making a sound of surprise as he realized that there was no one in his arms after all. Aizen stood across the room, looking back at him through more dangerous eyes.

"That was unwise, Tetsuya," he chided the noble, "Like you, I am a cautious man. You cannot attack me. I am not where you perceive me to be, so you cannot reach me with any attack. And while you have no powers as of yet, I have my powers and will use them to overcome you if you become resistant. Now, I have healed you as well as you can be, for now. I suggest you finish eating, and then continue to rest. There is a library down the hallway to the left, and an atrium and bathing chamber to the right. The kitchen is two doors down on the other side of the hall. Feel free to use any of these. I will be nearby, watching you."

"Why?" Tetsuya demanded, "What do you want from me? I haven't done anything to you! Why are you holding me here?"

"The answer to that is simple," the other man told him, "I am curious about your powers, Tetsuya. And as soon as I divine how they work, we can talk about you going home again."

"I told you," Tetsuya insisted, "I cannot tell you about my powers! It would be foolish to do that, especially as you have revealed yourself as an enemy!"

"An enemy?" Aizen queried, "But I healed you, and I have done nothing but ask for information."

"But you won't let me go."

"No."

"Then, you are an enemy."

"So, I am. But, enough of that, for now, Tetsuya. Get some rest. I will want to examine you and assess your recovery in the morning."

Aizen turned and exited the room, leaving Tetsuya staring after him. The noble was silent for a moment, then slipped out of bed and walked to the door. He opened it and looked around. Finding no sign of the other man, he walked up and down the hallway, checking the kitchen, library and other rooms, but was met with the same result.

"Where did you go?" Tetsuya mused, looking around, "I am sure you are still watching..."

He spotted quickly the monitors and smirked to himself at how obvious the security measures were.

"As soon as I have a waterform," he whispered, "there is no way this place will hold me!"

As Tetsuya explored his surroundings, methodically examining the security measures that the scientist had taken, Aizen watched him from a hidden room, his eyes intense and his lips smiling.

"I see you are very intelligent, my young friend," he mused, "But certainly, if confusing your senses isn't enough, I can, I suppose, resort to _other means_ to keep you here. You will soon understand that when I found you nearly dead on that path, you became mine to use as I will. And the more I watch you, Tetsuya, the more I know that you are the answer I was looking for."


End file.
